Angel's curse
by Phoenix and Moon
Summary: Pit has to fit in with the other smashers at the Smash Mansion, but how will he fare with no home, powerful aggressive enemies, and friends with questionable secrets? IkeMarth IkexMarth PitxCollin yaoi and straight pairings. I own nothing.
1. Preliminaries

Moon: I know. Noone likes author's notes, but here goes. This story will contain yaoi, but not for awhile. graphic yaoi will be otional to read (but posted in this story so you don't have to follow a million links to get to it).

* * *

Black was everywhere

Black was everywhere. No light, no sound, no air existed in this horrible void. Only darkness.

A young boy floated in this empty void. He had spiky light brown hair that stuck freely in all directions and framed his peaceful, unconscious face. He had a thin crown of golden laurel peaking out of his spikes. A white robe hung off his shoulders, which was held up by a ruby gem on his right shoulder. The robe was brought in at his waist by a plain brown belt. From the belt, it extended down to below his knee, but had a slit for his right leg. He wore tight, navy blue shorts under his robe, which extended halfway down his thigh. A few inches below that was a medium sized golden ring which accented the complicated golden trim on his robe. Below his knees, he wore light and dark brown sandals that greatly resembled the style of the Greeks.

On his left forearm was a gold and brown protector, attached to which was a backhand protector that wrapped around his middle finger. Hanging around his wrist were two golden rings which glowed slightly. On his right was a basic brown forearm protector. Hi hand clutched loosely at a sapphire bow. The edges were plated gold, and the handle was a basic brown. The bow itself had no string attached. And, protruding from his back, were dove-like wings of a pure white.

This boy was an angel.

"Ow!" The angel yelled at he landed on his head. Quickly righting himself, he glanced at his surroundings with his azure eyes. He was in, what appeared to be, a vortex-space type place. When he glanced down, he saw that he was standing on a clear stage patterned with a glowing purple design. Then, when he looked in front of him, he saw a floating white hand that was easily twice his size.

He wasn't exactly expecting that. "Gyah!" Was his oh so intelligent response. He took a few steps backwards to distance himself from this…hand-thing.

The hand…chuckled a bit. "Ow? Gyah? Let's see if we can get a response out of you that's less…monosyllabic." The angel kept wary eyes on the hand, confused as ever as to how it was talking. "So, what's your name?" It asked.

The angel hesitated. Was it safe to give this hand-thing his name? It _was _being friendly enough.

"Pit."

The hand made a disapproving sound. "Still only one syllable. Well, Snake did the same thing too, so I guess I can't pick on you. Well, whatever. Let's just see how you fight."

"Fight?" Pit said, alarmed. The hand snapped itself, then floated back to where it could observe better. Instantly, large robots with glowing swords, a round tank thing with scythe-blade arms, these birds with unusually long beaks, and tall people with trumpet-type heads all appeared. They all dove for him at once.

"Gyah!" Pit jumped away from where he had been standing just as all of the opponents hit their mark. Mid-flight, he opened his wings and pushed himself higher in the air. He hovered, still in groggy shock (remember, he was just unconscious) as the monsters dislodged themselves from the platform. The oddly shaped birds immediately took off and aimed for him swarm-style. One came too close, and Pit slashed his bow through it. It immediately poof-ed into smoke.

The birds were pissed that one of their own had been defeated. They shrieked such a note that Pit was forced to cover his ears. Using this advantage, a trumpet man fired at the still-miraculously-suspended angel. His wings got caught in the blast, and he was sent flying higher and higher. The birds swarmed him again. To try to get out of such a vulnerable position, Pit closed his wings and dropped a bit. He whipped his bow over his head and started spinning it very quickly. Every hit didn't damage the birds much, but the damage racked up until they all went spinning away.

Still in his drop, Pit turned to look at the monster-infested platform. One of the armed robots threw away his beam sword and pulled out a beam gun. He took aim and fired at the falling angel. Pit pulled a shield that ha a mirrored surface out and put it up to block. The beam hit, then bounced back and destroyed the robot. Pit opened his wings just out of reach of the jumping robots. He glanced towards the trumpet guys again and noticed they were taking aim. He pointed his bow at them with his right hand. His left went to his right, then drew back an imaginary string. The glowing rings on his left wrist flared and summoned a light arrow on the bow. He fired with years of accuracy practice on the trumpet-men, who all were sent spinning away.

One of the robots had picked up another beam gun and fired on the unsuspecting angel. He got hit and went tumbling out of the sky. Where he landed, the bots swarmed. Out of desperation, the angel pulled his bow in half to make two short swords. He started slashing at any robot that came too close and eventually sent them all flying.

Pit sighed in relief as the danger passed. He put his bow back together and stepped out of his fighting stance to a much more relaxed standing position. Unfortunately, he missed one. The round tank brought his scythe-like arms down the poor angels back. This did major damage but luckily didn't draw any blood. As Pit fell, he rolled and got back up into a defensive stance. The large tank rolled towards him menacingly. Pit took aim and fired at the large monster. The arrow unfortunately only glanced off of the tank's shell, barely damaging it. The large bulk continued its roll as if nothing had happened. Pit panicked and let a few more fly. Its health dropped a bit, but nothing impressive. When it got too close, Pit spun his bow in small fast circles into the large tank. The health dropped quite a bit more, but still not enough. It brought its arms down again on the poor angel. He went flying off the platform, but luckily managed to stop his flight before he got too far away. He spread his white wings and flapped back to try to get back on the platform. He flew and flew and flew, but he was exhausted. His flight just missed the platform, and he fell towards the black abyss below.

Pit had luckily been in this situation before and had a fail-safe. He brought his hands together in prayer. In less than a moment his wings started to glow blue. He floated up to the other side of the platform and grabbed the ledge. He hoisted himself up onto the platform and kneeled there, panting. The tank turned around and started toward the angel. Pit glanced up and saw the advancing tank. He drew his bow, waited for the arrow to charge, and fired. The tank lost a good chunk of health that time.

Pit grinned. He finally had a strategy. He charged again and watched another chunk go down. The tank had been getting steadily closer and was now within its striking distance. Pit flew over the tank as it brought its blades down and struck it with his bow a few times. He landed on the other end of the platform, turned, and fired another charged arrow. The tank turned and advanced again. Pit got 3 charged arrows off before having to fly over the tank. It turned again, still determined to beat him, and advanced once more. Pit fired 2 arrows before the tank got too close. Luckily for him, it had almost no health left. Taking a big risk, he split his bow in two and dashed at the attacking monster. It brought its arms down for the finishing blow, but Pit defeated it just in the nick of time. It froze, then with a roar, faded away.

Pit checked the list of monsters in his head, not hoping for another repeat of the tank incident. Nodding to himself, he re-attached the bow halves and stood. He then turned his azure eyes to the floating white hand.

"Why?" He asked, barely able to form words with his tired body.

The hand chuckled. "Preliminaries, my dear boy. More will come."

And with that foreboding thought in his mind, Pit passed out.

* * *

Moon: Sorry, But i had to include a prelim's chapter. Action, romance, and all around plot will appear in the next chapter.


	2. Introductions

Moon: Okay, so here's another chapter. I know i'm posting in quick succession, but I'm bored and have nothing better to do than write.

Collin: A collin in the Kid Icarus series from Nintendo (Pit's origin) is an enemy that you have to face. They are described as being soldiers of Palutena's army that have been taken over by Medusa's evil magic. With the character Collin I'm taking some author's licence. Collin's personality and description are mine, but the original character is property of Nintendo.

In fact, this whole thing is property of Nintendo.

* * *

Pit sat up groggily. He shook his head to try to clear it, then look status of his surroundings. He was still, unfortunately, in the crazy space place sitting on a see-through platform. He groaned, wishing he was home where angels flew on clouds and he was the captain of Palutena's army. Where was he, anyway?

The hand appeared again, surprising Pit. "Gyah!" he intelligently responded to the summoning. The hand chuckled a bit.

"I heard you were up. Ready to go meet the other Smashers?" The hand said, still laughing at the angel's predicament.

"Smashers? Preliminaries? And a talking hand? What's going on?!" Pit yelled in confusion.

"Yes. What you went through was like a performance of your strength. You have proven yourself worthy to compete in Brawl, a tournament where you compete with smashers from a variety of worlds. I am Master Hand." Master responded to the still confused angel.

"Different worlds?" Pit asked.

"Yes. Challengers come from a variety of worlds, such as you coming from Skyworld and Link from Hyrule."

"Hyrule?"

"Stop asking questions." The hand replied sternly. Pit flinched a bit at the gigantic hand's temper. "Now," he started again calmly, "would you like to meet the smashers?"

Pit nodded. "But wait! One more question please?" He called out.

The hand sighed and nodded itself. "What is it?"

"Are any of these 'smashers' from Skyworld?" Pit asked apprehensively.

"I'm sorry." The hand said honestly. "Skyworld, the Underworld, and the Overworld were all destroyed. Every conscious being was suspended in a timeless void to hang suspended forever. I got curious and pulled you out to see how you'd fare."

Pit's eyes were huge. "All those worlds…destroyed?" he whispered, barely able to believe it. The hand nodded. "O-oh." He stuttered over his words.

"Ready to meet the smashers?" The hand asked again.

Pit steeled himself. There was nothing he could do now about Skyworld, so might as well meet these "smashers". He nodded to Master Hand. Master quickly flew down and picked the angel up in his grip.

The angel heard Master's voice, only it sounded muffled through the glove. "And here, smashers, is your last opponent." It announced. Pit felt the grip on him loosen before he was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. He stood up quickly; however, that only made him seem more confused. All of the badies were laughing at the awkward looking Pit. More serious smashers, such as Samus and Snake, just stood there, unfazed by his entrance. The chaotic little ones, such as Kirby and Pikachu, were laughing along with the evil guys. The guys were laughing as well. Mrs. Ice climber's eyes were huge at the site of the pretty angel.

"Now that introductions are over, I'm going to tell you about the mansion." Master started. Many of the returning smashers groaned. "As for rooming: first floor are the pokémon: Lucario, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur. Second floor: Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Kirby, R.O.B., Sonic, and Yoshi. Third floor are the antagonists: Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Wario, and Wolf. Don't cause too much evil." Master hand called as the smashers who had been called went to their rooms, the badies laughing menacingly.

Master cleared his…throat. "Okay. Fourth floor: Mr. Ice Climber, Lucas, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Olimar and his Pikmin, and Toon Link." The ice climbers gave each other a quick kiss as those that had been called left. "Fifth floor: Captain Falcon, Falco, Fox, Luigi, Mario, and Snake. Sixth are you teens: Ike, Link, Marth, Pit, and Pokémon Trainer. The next floor should not be disturbed by the teens." Said teens snickered. "Seventh floor are you ladies: Mrs. Ice climber, Jigglypuff, Peach, Samus, Zelda, and Collin."

The teenagers hoisted their backpacks up and walked out of the foyer. The Girls grabbed their bags as well and left. Pit, now totally confused, ran to catch up to the group.

"Took him long enough to announce the rooms." Link complained.

"Especially for the few of us who have been here for hours." Collin piped up, stressing hours.

"You've been here for hours?" Pit had to ask. The group turned to him as they were climbing the stairs.

"Some of us finish our preliminary battles before others." Samus told him through her suit.

"Hey wait a minute. Where's your stuff?" Zelda asked him. Pit stopped and glanced at the group, realizing that he was the only one who didn't have a bag slung across his shoulder or weighting his arms down."

"Uhh…" He started. The teens laughed at him.

"Nice going." Link said through laughing.

"Feather-brained too?" Collin laughed. The others laughed even harder at her joke. Even Ike grinned.

Pit bristled. "Hey, you've got wings too!" was his amazing comeback. And it was true. Collin had angelic wings too, but as Pit's were pure white, hers were a deep black. She had short purple hair that hung down a bit and spiked out a bit. Her eyes were a dark navy. She wore a short-sleeved baggy black t-shirt and baggy black shorts. The hung down past her knees and almost touched the top of her black combat boots. Hanging around her neck was a red and black amulet of two crazy eyes and a wide open mouth. She had a navy belt on with a black and purple dagger on each hip. Her forearms were bandaged with off-white bandages, and around her right jingled two black rings.

Collin rolled her eyes. "No shit. Please clarify for me. Are you slow on the pickup or just like to point out the blatantly obvious?" Even Ike was laughing with them now.

Pit glared at her. At least he knew who his rival in the tournament was going to be. As soon as the group made it to the fourth floor, Pit spread his wings and took off. A chorus of ooo's, cool!'s, and show-off's followed him up. When he got to the sixth floor, he landed and took a look at his surroundings. Seven doors lined the hallway with a balcony on the end. He saw a door with his name on it and immediately went inside. There was a comfortable looking bed, a desk with a chair, and another door. Pit, being such a curious angel, opened it to reveal a large closet. Inside was a less formal tan robe that fit like a t-shirt on top and hung to above his knees. On it was a note that read "Isn't it pretty? Crazy."

Pit stared at the note. "Crazy, right. That specifies it to about everyone in this mansion." He put the robe back and closed the door. The angel made his way over to the bed and flopped down. He sunk nicely into the mattress, and the pillow was feather soft. He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Moon: Please read about Collin at the top of the chapter.

Oh and in the first 2 hours of this story being released it got 18 hits. WOOT.


	3. Training

Moon: Here's another one. 124 hits, can you believe it?

In fact, the whole thing is property of Nintendo. except for Snake and I think another character. Maybe sonic.

* * *

It only felt like a moment before Pit awoke to knocking on his door

It only felt like a moment before Pit awoke to knocking on his door. "C'mon, Pit. Please open up?" More knocking ensued. Pit heard the honesty in the voice but couldn't tell who it was. "Pit, please don't sulk in your room for the rest of the day." It called again. Pit shook his head to clear his thoughts, then got off the extremely comfy bed to answer the door. The knocking didn't stop until his visitor almost knocked on his nose.

"Oh, sorry." The visitor said. He had medium length blue hair that hung down to frame his face. The color complimented his ocean blue eyes as well. Hold some of his hair back was a gold headband with a green jewel on top. He wore a blue tunic and black pants. Slung across his hip was a basic sword with a blue hilt.

"Nah, It's alright." Pit responded. "Weren't you in armor before?"

The visitor looked down at what he was wearing, then back at Pit. "Yeah, but walking around is more comfortable without heavy armor and a cape." The two laughed together. "C'mon, let's go train with the others." Pit nodded and grabbed his bow.

As they started descending the stairs, Pit turned to the swordsman. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot the introduction." The swordsman stuck out his hand. Pit took it. "I'm Marth."

"Pit." They nodded and continued down. "Hey," Pit started again, "weren't you one of the people laughing at me before?"

Marth frowned a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Pit looked at him questioningly. "And what about the others? Will they accept you if you're my friend?"

Marth laughed a bit. "Of course. That group just teases the new guys to get to know them. It's kinda like an entrance ordeal everyone has to go through."

"Really?"

"Yup! Even Collin was made fun of for her name by Link." Marth responded.

"It _is _a very boyish name." Pit agreed. They were both laughing now.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs (Finally!), Pit turned to his newfound friend, Marth. "So, you said something about training?"

"Sure did." Marth opened a door to his right and beaconed Pit inside. There he could see a room with padded flooring and walls. On one side of the room was that Pokémon Trainer dude and his three pokéballs. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were cheering him on from the sidelines, and Charizard was the current Pokémon out. On the other side was Link, and he had Zelda, Ike (in all his silence), and Collin rooting for him.

Pit turned to Marth. "Link doesn't look like he's doing too good."

Marth nodded. "Yeah, but training _is _all about training your weaknesses out." Pit shrugged. They turned back to the fight just as Link threw a bomb at Charizard. Unfortunately for him, Charizard turned, caught the projectile with his tail, and whipped it back at Link. Link blocked it with his shield, but not before taking serious damage. Zelda, who was refing, called "Game! Winner: Pokémon trainer!" All of the Pokémon cheered, and the group went to surround Link.

Ike extended his hand for Link, who took it and was pulled into a standing position. "Good job." Ike said. Collin and the others nodded. After Pokémon Trainer dismissed the Pokémon, he came over to the group.

"Nice match Link." He said. "Fighting you was a challenge." They shook hands.

"What're you talking about? You didn't do any fighting at all." Link responded.

Pokémon trainer laughed. "True."

"Ya know, we need to get you a new name." Collin announced.

Pokémon Trainer looked at her. "Me?"

"Yeah." Zelda agreed.

"I mean, 'Pokémon Trainer'?" Link asked.

Pokémon Trainer laughed. "So, what do you guys suggest?"

"P-mon!" Collin piped up.

"Po-ner!" Link cheered. "Wait, that sounds too much like Pwner." The group laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that." Pokémon Trainer chuckled a bit.

"P.K.T.?" Zelda put in her idea.

"P-train?" Marth suggested.

Pokémon Trainer shook his head. "Ike, you got anything?"

"No."

"Ah." The soon to be named smasher nodded. "Well, if that's it-"

"How about Kémon?" Pit interrupted him. The group turned to look at him, then looked at each other. Pit blushed at the silence he had caused. Collin walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Not bad birdie. I'm Collin."

"Ike."

"Link all the way!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zelda."

"And I'm the newly named Kémon." Kémon grinned. Pit grinned along with him at the sudden display of friendship from the group.

Marth walked up and put his arm around Pit's other shoulder. "Told ya."

Pit's smile got even bigger if that was possible. "Yes, yes you did."

"Hey, I wanna see Pit fight." Kémon spoke up.

"Yeah!" Link was excited.

"But who will fight him?" Collin asked.

"I will." Zelda volunteered. The others clapped for Zelda as she took her spot of the opposite side of the room.

"Ref!" Marth called as he stood in the middle of the floor.

Pit looked at the group around him. "I don't know if this is such a good-" he started.

"Go!" Collin yelled as she shoved him out onto the floor. Pit tripped a bit but managed to regain his balance just as Marth yelled "Begin!" And ran off to the side of the room.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda whispered as she summoned a large fireball. She fired the fast moving projectile at her still confused opponent.

Pit jumped back a bit, then started twirling his bow in front of him. It acted as a kind of mirror shield, throwing the projectile back at Zelda. She jumped out of the way just as Pit drew a light arrow and fired. Zelda summoned Naryu's love, a kind of diamond mirror shield, and the arrow bounced right back and hit Pit. He stumbled a bit.

Zelda didn't need to give him time to catch his breath as she went in for the kill. Zelda punched Pit, but he leaned out of it and countered with a simple slash from his bow. Zelda took a few steps back to regain her balance, but pit wouldn't let her. Instead, he pulled his bow apart into short swords and lunged at her. Zelda used her shield again and knocked Pit back with al the damage he had intended for her.

Back on the sidelines, Link and Kémon started cheering for Zelda. Marth, even though he was refing, called "god job" to both smashers.

Ike turned to Collin. "That bow splitting: isn't that similar to what you do?"

Collin nodded. "Many of his moves are similar to mine. But the way he moves is…different."

Ike blinked at her. "Noticing the way he moves? That may be a little too observant for watching just a friend fight."

Collin glared at him and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Shaddap. It's not like that. Bird brain just floats a lot more than I do."

Ike shrugged and looked back at the fight, but he couldn't help taking a glance at Marth before doing so. Marth was leaning casually on the wall, occasionally cheering for the combatants. Ike could barely take his eyes off until something on the training floor made a crashing sound. He turned to find that Pit had gotten in a good shot with his swords and had knocked Zelda back into the wall.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Pit called as he ran to help her.

Zelda shook her head. "Stay back you too." They halted at the firm command.

"B-but princess…" Link tried to argue.

"For close-range, shouldn't you be using Sheik?" Marth called.

"Sheik?" Kémon and Collin turned to Ike.

Ike shrugged. "This is my first year here too guys."

"Sheik is Zelda's close range alter-ego." Marth called to them. The four newcomers (Kémon, Ike, Collin, and Pit) nodded.

Zelda shook her head. "If I don't have time to change into Sheik, I still need to be able to fight close-range."

"Yeah but-" Link started.

"That makes sense." Ike interrupted him. Link sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but don't push yourself too hard, the first round of the tournament is tomorrow." Zelda nodded to Link and stood up again, ready to fight.

"Are you sure?" Pit called. Zelda fixed him with a strong stare that said 'I'm ready now let's go.' Pit nodded and fired a light arrow at her. Zelda jumped over it and ran at him. Pit broke his bow again and started rapid slicing at the approaching Princess. She, in turn, started blocking his strikes and delivering quick punches, which Pit had to make an effort to block. The two were locked in combat until Pit made a long slash upwards and knocked her back. Zelda spun and vanished.

"Wha?" was all Pit had time for before the princess appeared behind him and released a large fireball. This time it was Pit who went flying. Pit opened his dove-like wings and managed to stop what seemed like an inevitable meeting of the wall and his face. He flapped a bit, then drew his bow and fired. Zelda vanished again, but this time came down on him with a somersaulting axe kick. Pit's face met the mat, and Marth called "Winner: Zelda!"

Zelda landed and extended her hand to the fallen angel. He took it gratefully.

"That was a nice kick." He said, smiling.

Zelda gave him an elegant smile back. "Thank you for training with me."

Now Pit had to grin. "Anytime, butt next time I won't go easy on you."

"Easy on her? She was wiping the floor with you!" Link laughed. Pit stuck his tongue out at the Hyrulian.

"You guys were awesome!" Kémon said, jumping up and down with the adrenalin rush.

"Yeah, good job to you both." Marth told them as he walked to the group. Ike nodded.

"Hey birdie." Collin called to Pit. "Maybe next time you won't let your opponent walk all over you."

Pit stuck his tongue out at her too. "Well, I don't see you on the training floor."

Collin looked at him. "I would take that challenge, but dinner's happening soon."

And just on que, Master Hand came over his magic loudspeaker. "Okay, all you smashers. Dinner! No Crazy! Wait!"

"Shall we go?" Ike indicated towards the door. Zelda smiled and walked past the commander and knight. A little less gracefully, Kémon, Link, Collin and Pit rushed out the door, yelling "Food!" Marth chuckled at the others antics.

Ike walked to the door and held it open. "After you Prince Marth." Marth smiled at him and walked into the hallway, Ike following right behind.

* * *

Moon: Holy crap. PLOT.

Review please. if anyone suggests a better name for Pokémon Trainer, I'll use it. And I WILL NOT NAME HIM ASH.


	4. Dinner

Moon: Okay. I am sooo sorry for not posting sooner, Spring Break ended and now I have a million projects due. Plus a national robotics competition. Woot.

Luckily, most of this will be done by the end of next week, so I will have more time to type and post.

I also appoligize for the utter lack of drama. But don't worry. The tournament starts next chapter, so that means fighting, fighting, and smashers hyped up on adrenaline!

I would also like to thank El Nino1 for reviewing. Pit doesn't flip out immediatly because he's overwhelmed at that point. I mean, he was asleep for like 16 years, so his mind's groggy. Plus, a gigantic hand is floating and talking, monsters are attacking him, he can't hink straight, his home world went boom, there's this tournament thing, what's a smasher?... He will remember in a few chapters. Like 2. Don't worry, he will definetly flip out.

El Nino1: I can think of only one reason why Ike would want to wlak behind Marth.

Ike: Because it is proper for someone of lower rank or class to walk behind and to the left of someone of higher status than them.

Moon: ...you may be on to something El Nino1

Ike: Gya! Attempts to Kill Authoress

Moon: runs Enjoy the chapter!

Nintendo owns everything. Except for sonic, Snake, And everything about Collin except for the name. Beat that Nintendo!

* * *

Now imagine: 40 smashers who are there to fight sitting in a room with the promise of food. Dear God.

"Food!"

"Pika-pi!"

"I'm-a hungry!"

"Graaah!" (roaring).

"Dinner time!"

"FOOD!"

(Marth remembered last year. He walked VERY slowly.)

Pit sat between Collin and Kémon, and across from him were Zelda and Link. Link was yelling right along with the other smashers, and Zelda was laughing quietly at his antics. Kémon, deciding it was fun, was laughing and yelling right along with Link. Pit held his soft hands against his sensitive ears at the sheer volume of his friends and the others. Collin seemed unaffected by the noise.

Pit glared at the unfazed smasher. "Collin, how the heck does this not bother you?" He yelled to her.

Collin looked at him and shrugged. "I'm used to this kind of racket when food is involved. From where I'm from…you just get used to it." She said in a fairly calm voice.

Despite her normal volume, Pit managed to hear her. "Yeah, well. Where I'm from, people are calm and a lot less rowdy."

Collin rolled her eyes at the pained angel. "Then I guess meals are going to suck for you." Pit stuck his tongue out at her.

Back with Marth and Ike (who finds it appropriate to walk a little behind and to the left of his prince, where a servant or someone of lower class would stand when walking with a prince. XP), they had just gotten close enough to the dining hall to hear the racket. Ike frowned at the noise. Marth looked at him and chuckled a bit. "I know, not the normal level of order that we're used to, but hey, sometimes changes are good."

Ike looked at him. He nodded, then glared at the door. "Oh please, after you Prince Marth." He gritted out over the noise.

Marth chuckled again. "Nope! You're going in first, strong captain Ike!" And then promptly opened the door and shoved him into the chaos.

Now had Ike been anyone else, he might have "eep!"-ed or "Gyaa!"-ed, but as it was, Ike doesn't make these undignified sounds. Marth entered the room after him, saw their friends, and pushed Ike around the table towards them. Ike didn't like the shoving, but contact with Marth's hands was…nice.

"Hey Marth! Food's coming soon!" Link yelled to him. Marth took a seat next to Link, and Ike sat next to Marth, grimacing. Pit noticed.

"Used to people around you being quiet?" he taunted.

Ike glared at him. "I'm a general. My troops are quiet when I want them to be."

"Really? Cool! I'm a Captain!" Pit said excitedly.

Ike's cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I can't see you leading an army."

Pit looked at him. "Yeah, well, I do."

"Aren't you a little…young?" Ike asked.

"Angels don't age like humans do." Pit responded.

"Ah." Ike nodded. He fixed Pit with his gaze again. "Still, I can't see YOU leading an army."

Pit stuck his tongue out at Ike. "Deal with it, because I am a-"

"FOOD!" Master hand had waved himself and made food appear for the smashers. It had been Crazy hand, Master's brother, who had yelled. The smashers had juts cheered and dug in.

Link practically had his face in his plate. Kémon was right behind him. Zelda and Marth were eating their food with a little more grace, courtesy of their royal status. Ike and Pit were eating calmly, but without the poise of the Prince and Princess. Collin was eating with the tiniest hint of manners, but somehow managed to keep food off her and her clothing.

Time skip through the meal

The group, satisfied from the large meal, was now hanging out in the lounge. Pit was sitting on the couch, looking, well, bloated. Next to him was Zelda, poised as always. Link and Kémon were sitting on another couch, having a burping contest. Ike and Collin were on a third couch, and Marth was sitting in the armchair.

"So, what now?" Pit asked, glancing around. Link and Kémon stopped their burping and were now having a staring contest. The others turned to him.

"Yeah, do we train or what?" Collin asked the others. Ike nodded.

"Well last year they announced the lineup right after each dinner." Zelda answered the first year smashers.

"Lineup?" Pit asked.

"For the Brawl tournament? Forget why we're here already feather-head?" Collin teased. Pit glared in response.

"Yeah. We, the smashers, get a feed number each round. 1 is paired with 2, and they fight first. And so on." Marth explained. Ike, Collin, and Pit nodded in understanding, and Zelda nodded in agreement.

And right on time, Master came on over the loudspeaker. "Okay smashers, tomorrow is the big beginning of Brawl! As you know, we have many new smashers this year. So I have decided to see who is stronger, the returning veterans or the new challengers! Each match in the first round will be fought between a veteran and a challenger. Unfortunately, we have too many smashers to go right into the tournament, so a further preliminary will be held for some second-years. First match: Mr. Game &Watch vs. Bowser. Second: Falco vs. Peach. Next: the Ice Climbers vs. Zelda, and Marth vs. Ganondorf. The official first round is as follows: Donkey Kong vs. Lucario, Pikachu vs. Diddy Kong, Kirby vs. R.O.B., Yoshi vs. Sonic, Ness vs. King Dedede, Captain Falcon vs. Meta Knight, Fox and Wario, Luigi and Wolf, Mario and Lucas, Link vs. Olimar, Jigglypuff vs. the Pokémon Trainer, and Samus versus Collin. Pit, Ike, Snake, and Toon Link's battles will be announced based on the preliminaries. Get a good night's sleep everyone! The Battle to the top starts tomorrow!" Master then hung up.

"Who won last year?" Ike asked.

"Samus." Marth, Zelda, and Link said in unison.

Collin groaned. "Damn, I get the hard one."

"So?" Marth started, "Me and Zelda have to fight two battles tomorrow!"

Link cheered. "I got easy pickings! Olimar, you're screwed."

Kémon grinned. "I got Jigglypuff. Shouldn't be too hard." He started to toss a pokéball in the air.

Marth groaned. "I got a guaranteed Ganondorf, plus a fight with Snake, Toon Link, or one of you two!" He said, gesturing at Pit and Ike.

Ike stiffened. 'I don't want to fight Prince Marth. If that is what happens…I won't be able to fight him.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'No, that's not how the feeding's going to turn out.'

"I do agree with Master Hand though. It's late. We should head to bed." Zelda said as she got up to leave.

"Yeah." Collin also got up.

Marth and Ike also nodded and stood. Link looked at Kémon and sighed in defeat. "Fine." They too got up to leave. The group climbed the stairs in comfortable silence, each with their own dreads about tomorrow. When they got to the boy's landing, Collin and Zelda split from the group and said their good-night's. Zelda and Link hugged each other and kissed quickly (no tongue, just a peck). Collin waved to Link when they were done, who waved back. Zelda did another quick round of good-night's and headed up with Collin. They got to their floor just to see Nana and Samus heading to bed. Jigglypuff was already asleep.

Collin wasn't tired and intended to go fly a bit. She headed to the balcony and looked out over the surrounding forest, noticing some clearings breaking the solid expanse of trees. She raised her pure black wings and took a flap to loosen up her back muscles. Before she could jump off of the platform however, Zelda put her hand on the Fallen Angel's shoulder.

Collin jumped and twisted to hit Zelda before she realized what she was doing. Luckily, she stopped her punch before it hit the Hyruian princess. Zelda flinched a bit at the fierce expression on Collin's face, which quickly was replaced by a surprised look.

"Oh, hey Zelda. What's up?" Collin said as she dropped her fist.

Zelda grinned in an evil way. "You _like _him, don't you."

Collin's eyes widened. "What? No! I don't like Pit!" She responded in a rush.

Zelda got even giddier. "I never said his name…"

Collin brought her hands to her mouth when she realized what she had done. "How did you-"

Zelda laughed a bit. "Simple. You were teasing him a lot more than the rest of us. Plus you gave him a pet name."

Collin sighed in defeat. "Fine, he's kind of…cute."

"Cute? He's adorable! Plus hot when he's not being immature." Zelda responded.

"Hey!"

Zelda giggled a bit before rushing back to her room. Before she went in, though, she called back. "Sweet dreams Collin!"

"Have fun with Link." Collin called back. An insane blush spread across Zelda's cheeks before she rushed into her room.

Collin giggled and took off into the night.

Pit turned to the group when the girls were far enough out of earshot and everyone was heading to bed. "Um, what were Zelda and Link doing?" Kémon burst out laughing at how suggestive that sounded. Ike tried to keep a straight face, Link's eyebrow twitched, and Marth laughed a bit at the innocent angel.

"They were kissing, Pit." Marth answered him.

"Oh. Why?" Pit was still so confused.

"Because they love each other." Marth answered and he slammed his hand on Kémon's mouth before the pokémon trainer could make any comment that would scar the angel.

"But when angels love each other, they hug, fly around with each other, and make a baby using magic and clouds." Pit was sooo confused. "How are human babies made?"

Ike face-dropped, then ran to his room in an attempt to hide from "the talk". Kémon was laughing so hard he might die. Link too. Even Marth was grimacing at the thought of teaching an angel about sex.

"What?" Pit didn't get it.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" Marth started.

"They go into a room and make love." Link finished.

Pit still didn't get it; however, he finally realized how uncomfortable he was making his new friends, so he decided to drop the subject. He went to his room and flopped on the bed, splaying his wings out under him. Today had been a weird, trying day. Giant hands, creatures from other worlds, and this tournament thing. Tomorrow wasn't a pleasing prospect.

* * *

Moon: I wanted to put a piece of Collin's flight in there, so let's just say it was fun and would have put too much emphasis on her.

Review, please? pleeaaseee?


	5. Round 1 part 1

**Moon:** so hey, what's up. i know it's been... some amount of months since i posted. well. 1, i wanted to put the entire first round in 1 chapter. that's just about impossible. I also wanted to write every battle. Turns out that takes months. BUT I HAVE EXCUSES!

1. i wrote my fans a long chapter

2. finals started on friday the 13th. WOOT

3. finals

4. boyfriend was getting clingy (hey, you know it's true)

5. vacations, camps, etc.

6. term papers

7. moon cannot find a summer job, wah

8. other stuff

ENJOY! review please.

oh, and i think i own the choreography for the fights. dunno.

* * *

A breeze blew into a peaceful room, gently awakening our favorite angel. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, trying to blink the sleep away. He stretched his arms up, cracking his shoulders. "Ugh, this mattress is like a rock compared to the clouds back in Skyworld."

"You're too spoiled with comfort." A voice came from outside. Pit whipped his head to the large window, which he had sworn was closed the previous night.

"So what if I am. What are you doing here anyway, Collin?" Said fallen angel was perched crouched on the windowsill, her wings spread out behind her for balance.

"The others wanted to wake you up. You didn't respond to the knocking on your door, and before Ike bashed it down, I volunteered to wake you up via your window." Pit now noticed that Collin was in very different clothing from the previous day. She wore a light and airy red shirt with sleeves that went halfway down her biceps. She also wore tight brown shorts that went halfway down her thighs, and a black skirt over them that went down to the backs of her knees in the back and split in the front at the top. The cut revealed her legs completely in front. She also wore black combat boots. Her two short swords were hanging off her hips, and she wore large chain bracelets.

"Ugh, okay. I'll meet you guys out there." Pit said as he climbed out of bed.

"Don't forget to dress for combat!" Collin reminded before she jumped back and off the ledge. She dropped a bit to get up speed, then flew around the mansion and landed on the sixth floor's balcony. The group (now in combat wear), was still waiting out side Pit's door. Collin flew towards them, dropped to running, then used that to slow her down.

"Well?" Ike asked. Collin nodded. When Pit emerged, bow slung across his back between his wings, everyone cheered or sighed.

"Finally!" Kémon said. Ike rolled his eyes and started walking towards the stairs.

"Food!" Link yelled and sprinted after Ike. Zelda giggled at Link's childish antics and headed for the stairs.

Kémon yelled "Race ya!" and ran past Link. Link yelled and sprinted to catch up (yes, this is down a long flight of stairs.) Pit jumped off the stairs and flew down, which was faster. He pulled up when he was next to the other boys and stuck his tongue out at them. They glared, then laughed as Collin cannon-balled past.

"Gyah!" Pit dove after her. Link and Kémon ran faster. Zelda started teleporting down to each floor. Marth ran after the group using his super fast run thing. Ike sighed, then chased after them.

The group blasted into the dining hall and scrambled into chairs (except for Zelda, who calmly sat down, and Ike, who was saddened by the patheticness of his friends). Link managed to get a seat next to Zelda, and when Kémon sat down next to him, Link pulled out the chair. Kémon hit the ground and glared at Link, who was cackling. Marth made it to a seat across from Zelda, and Ike sat down on his right, still shaking his head. Collin sat next to Marth, and Pit next to her.

Breakfast appeared and the room full of smashers cheered. The group dug in, some cough Marth, Zelda and Ike cough more gracefully than others. With perfect timing, Master Hand appeared when every smasher had food in their mouth and could not interrupt.

"Okay, so right after breakfast, the tournament will start. Let's have us a great Brawl this year!" The smashers without food cheered, and the others grunted. "Donkey and Lucario, you will be first in ring 1. Mr. Game &Watch and Bowser, ring 2. Matches will continue in order following those two battles."

Pit turned to Zelda. "So that means what?"

"That means I'm third in ring 2 and Link's 10th in ring 1. He'll announce your match after the four prelims." She answered back.

"Ah."

"Dang, it's so hard not knowing who my opponent is. I'd like to watch whoever it is for weaknesses." Ike muttered.

"Hey, it could be me or Zelda." Marth piped up.

_Oh not the idea of fighting Marth again. IT WON'T HAPPEN. _Ike tried to calm himself down.

"So, ready to go?" Zelda asked.

"Yup." Collin said happily. The others nodded in agreement with various amounts of enthusiasm. They made their way out to watch ring 2 just as the combatants were getting into position.

And, because writing about 20 fights would be long and tedious, Bowser won in ring 2, and Lucario, Pikachu, Kirby, Sonic, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Fox, and Wolf all won ring 1. Yay for oddly timed time skips.

WINNER: FALCO displayed on the screen for the observers when Peach was thrown into oblivion. The group had watched the fight, but since no one was willing to bet on Peach, no one made/lost money.

Zelda took a deep breath. "I guess it's my turn." She said as she took a step towards the portal.

"Good luck." Kémon and Pit called. Ike nodded to her, his silent _you'll do fine_.

"Don't go for the pink one. You have to knock off the blue one to win." Marth advised.

"Yeah, but knocking Nana off will make beating them easier." Collin said.

Zelda laughed a little. Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. 'Good luck." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered back. She then stepped away and walked into the portal, taking one look back.

Zelda poofed onto the final destination stage. The ice climbers poofed across from her just as master hand's voice rang out. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

The ice climbers immediately did an ice shot, slamming two ice chunks across the stage. Zelda jumped over them, but with perfect timing, the ice climbers jumped towards her doing a spinning blizzard technique. Zelda quickly used Farore's Wind to teleport behind the duo, then fire-balled them in the back. It hit Nana and sent her almost off the platform. Popo ran to join her, and in that instant Zelda charged and fired another Din's Fire. The blast knocked the duo off the platform. To save themselves, Popo threw Nana into the air. She hooked onto the edge and pulled Popo up via string.

Once on the platform, the two sent another ice shot at Zelda. This time, she was a little more prepared; she used naryu's love to reflect the ice back at the ice climber's, only faster and a lot stronger. When the ice hit them, they froze.

Zelda used this opportunity to transform into Sheik. She then ran at the frozen pair and did a quick attack combo to them. This broke the ice around them and freed the two to jump away from her. Very conveniently for them, the smash ball appeared right behind the duo.

Sheik sprinted towards the two, but they had the advantage. The ice climbers hit the smash ball and followed it into the air, where it broke. Sheik threw a needle storm at them, hoping to smash the smash ball right out of them. It hit them and threw them back a bit. During their descent, them used their final smash: IceBerg. Sheik jumped up just as the platform froze under her. She looked down to see that the entire field was covered. She landed on the mountain and slid really far down. To avoid falling, she Vanished a few times, trying to teleport herself to the top. However, the ice climbers came at her with their hammers. Sheik threw her chain whip at nana and hooked her. She turned in midair and flung Nana down, using that to jump even higher.

Popo yelled as Nana was flung into the darkness below. He came down on Sheik with his hammer, landing a devastating blow. Sheik landed on the ice and flew downwards. She was almost off the edge before the ice finally receded. She hit the ground hard. Popo was right behind her, coming down with his hammer out. Sheik rolled away juts as he hit and threw her chain at him. It wrapped itself around the ice climber and pulled him to her. She punched him a few times for good measure, then threw him off of the edge. She jumped back on, but she punched him again, this time harder. He tried to jump up, but missed, and without Nana couldn't use Belay. He plunged into the darkness while Sheik turned back into Zelda. The match was decided when the flash of light went off, indicating that the ice climbers had been finished.

The group was watching Zelda's fight, occasionally cheering. Link flinched every time Zelda was about to get hit, then let out a sigh when she dodged. About halfway through the fight, Luigi came down to the ring 2 watching area. "Hey-a Link." He said.

"Hey." Link responded, not really paying attention to the plumber.

"Un-a-fortunately, my brother Mario was-a defeated by-a Lucas."

"Yeah?" Link didn't really care.

"It's-a your turn."

Now Link turned. "Oh. Darnit! Someone tell me who won later, okay?" He said as he left to go to ring 1.

"I'll come with you!" Kémon called as he ran to catch up to Link. The two jogged up to ring 1 just as the two combatants emerged. Lucas was cheering and dancing, and Mario's head hung. Luigi gave him a hug.

"Good luck." Kémon said as Link stepped towards the portal.

"Are you suggesting I'll need it against Olimar?" Link fired back. Kémon just stuck his tongue out. Link turned back to the portal, then entered it.

He appeared on a small slope, with Olimar facing him on a leaf. Master's vioce rang out, "3, 2, 1, Go!"

Olimar started with only five pikmin, so he pulled his sixth out of the ground. Link held his sword, charging a powerful slice. Olimar jumped towards him and whipped a pikmin whip at him, trying to knock his balance off. Link brought his sword down on the pikmin, destroying 4 of them. Olimar landed farther down the slope, but didn't have time to pull out more pikmin before Link hit him with an arrow. It knocked the short man back a bit. Olimar reached to pull pikmin again, and again Link shot him. Olimar, frustrated, threw one of his pikmin at Link, and pulled another one out of the ground. Link ran and jumped over the pikmin. When he was above Olimar, he turned his sword so that it was straight down under him. He landed on Olimar and did a lot of damage. The attack also knocked him off the slope. Olimar jumped to get back on, and Link shot him. Olimar used his second jump, and again was shot down. He finally resorted to using a pikmin whip to grab onto the ledge with, but since he had only two, they didn't quite reach. Olimar plummeted into the darkness at the bottom of the arena.

Link and Olimar walked out of their respective portals. Kémon was cheering for Link's victory. Olimar had no one to console him, except for his pikmin

"That was fast." Kémon said.

Link grinned. "I told you. I didn't need any good luck." Kémon shrugged. "Oh, so how did Zelda's fight go?"

"Dunno. You finished so fast, the others haven't had time to come tell us she won." Kémon replied.

"Pokémon Trainer and Jigglypuff, report to ring 1." Master's voice came on the loudspeaker.

Kémon sighed. "Tell me how she did, okay?" Link nodded and ran off. Kémon turned as Jigglypuff entered the waiting area. They looked at each other, then entered their respective portals.

They appeared in the Pokémon Stadium stage. The screen behind them did the countdown, then Master yelled "Go!"

Kémon threw a pokéball… (I'm sorry. I've been swamped, and at this point in the chapter have many fights to go. So let's just say…)

"Winner: Pokémon Trainer" Flashed across the screen as Kémon and Jigglypuff emerged. Kémon felt very pleased at winning his first smash battle, and with little effort indeed. Jigglypuff, a returning smasher, hated the fact that she had been owned AGAIN. Kémon glanced at the emplty waiting room. Realizing where they all still were, he raced down to ring 2. He got there just as Zelda emerged, victorious.

The crowd cheered for her, giving her pats on the back and congratulatory remarks. Link gave her a big hug. When she realized Kémon had returned, she turned the attention to him. "Hey. How'd you do?"

Kémon shrugged. "She's a Pokémon. I beat her easily."

"Good job." Zelda nodded.

"You too." Kémon responded. "You had a long battle."

Zelda shrugged. "I guess."

A high pitched whining filled the air, indication that the loudspeaker was on. "Marth and Ganondorf, report to ring 2. Samus and Collin, to ring 1." Collin and Marth groaned.

Zelda smiled. "Stop groaning and get going!" she said playfully.

Collin rolled her eyes and left. Pit looked at the now closed door, then back at the group. "Guys, I'm gonna go watch Collin."

"Me too." Kémon piped up. "I want to see how last year's champion fights."

"Then go." Zelda said.

"We'll stay here and root for Marth." Link and Zelda had been friends with Marth in last year's competition, melee, and were obliged to watch his match.

Ike nodded to the two as they ran to catch up to Collin. He then turned to Marth, who was trying to calm himself down. When Ganondorf arrived, he fixed Marth with a death glare. Then the orange-haired smasher went to his portal and disappeared onto the fire emblem stage. Marth took a deep breath, the turned to his portal. As he was about to enter, Link called out "Oi! Beat the shit out of Ganondorf for us, 'kay?"

"Yeah!" Zelda cheered.

Marth looked back to them and smiled. "Will do." He turned back and at that point Ike knew he had to say something. He walked up a few feet behind Marth.

Ike reached his hand out to place on Marth's shoulder, the pulled back quickly. "Do well Prince Marth." Without turning around, Marth nodded and entered the portal. He poofed onto the stage across from Ganondorf. Master yelled "Go!" and they were off.

(And then marth pwned Ganondorf, and there was much cheering.)

Pit and Kémon caught up with Collin as she was on the stairs to ring 1. She looked back at them, breathing hard.

"Dang, you walk fast." Pit said through pants. The group continued to walk.

"What, fairy-boy can't keep up?" Collin teased. Pit stuck his tongue out at her. The exited the stairwell and entered the waiting room. Samus was in there, almost dozing off. When the three 

walked in, Samus opened her eyes and looked at them. She was wearing her battle suit, but her helmet was sitting next to her, revealing very blond hair and deadly blue eyes.

Said blue eyes stuck Collin with a glare. "Took you long enough. Are you scared?" She taunted.

Collin glared right back, her navy eyes narrowing. "No. I just don't consider you worthy of my time." She shot back.

Samus almost lost her composure right then and there. Instead, she grit her teeth and grabbed her helmet. "We'll see." The bounty hunter stalked to her portal and entered it without another word.

"She's last year's winner?" Collin joked.

"Yeah, so don't underestimate her." Kémon warned. Collin just looked at him, the walked towards her own portal.

Pit felt like he should say something. "Um…" he started. Collin looked back to him. "Just... win." Collin gave him a small smile, then disappeared through the portal.

She poofed onto what appeared to be a small platform. In the background was a container holding a monster insect of some sorts. Samus was grinning through her helmet; this was her area. Collin rolled here eyes. _I'll still win_, she thought.

Master's voice came on. "And now, to see just how last year's champion will stand up against a newcomer. Let's Brawl!" An alarm went off just as he called brawl. If the combatants could see in the waiting room, they would find most of the smashers watching the screen. The ones who had already been defeated in this year's competition didn't want Samus to win again, and were strongly rooting for Collin. The day's winner's were just concerned with their competition.

Collin ran at Samus, drawing her daggers in the process. She went to slash at the bounty hunter, but instead Samus jumped over Collin. In the air, she performed a flipping axe kick onto the back of Collin's head. Collin rolled forward, just missing the potentially deadly kick. She turned 

to see Samus landing and rolling as she had done. Collin covered the ground between them and grabbed Samus by the shoulder before she could get her bearings. She did a complicated series of moves with her right hand, slashing shallow cuts into Samus. When Samus was about to break the fallen angel's hold, she threw the bounty hunter off of the stage. However, Samus didn't fly far. When she hit the platform, and alarm went of and the insect in the background went crazy. The bounty hunter quickly got up and looked at Collin.

"Ready to step it up?" Samus asked her. Collin could hear the smirk in her voice.

Collin just smirked back before running across the stage at her opponent. Samus jumped when Collin was still out of range. Collin had half a second to be confused before the floor jerked under her. The next thing she knew, she was upside down and starting to fall. Luckily, she righted herself, then started flapping her wings like mad. When Samus realized that her opponent might make it back, she charged her laser cannon. Collin flapped and flapped, and her wings were insanely tired. She was just a few feet under the ledge before they gave out and she dropped. _No. I am not going to lose like this._ Collin thought. She folded her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her black wings stiffened, then, in a explosion of feathers, they grew almost three times the size of her body. Her body arched out, arms and legs at odd angles, head thrown back, back bent at close to a right angle, reacting to the sheer pain of doing that transformation. Then, the large wings gave one swoop and she was thrown high into the air. She grabbed onto the ledge as she passed it and swung her body up. Once her feet hit ground, her wings shed the excess feathers and shrunk into her normal wings.

_Impressive_. Samus thought. _Still…_ she aimed and fired the fully charged energy ball, right at Collin's face. It was fairly slow in getting across the platform, giving Collin a little time. Used this small break to stick her short swords together by the handles the result was very similar to 

Pit's bow, except that hers had a black center as opposed to a blue one. When the energy ball got to her, she spun the bow in one hand (I bet you all hate that move). The attacked bounced easily off of the makeshift shield and flew back three times as fast at Samus. (I actually have done this. The return is insanely fast and really hard to dodge.) Samus, not expecting this, got hit by her own attack. She flew back into the air, but luckily landed on a platform that had just appeared. Using the opportunity, Collin drew a pitch black arrow and fired it at Samus. It curved to hit the bounty hunter, but she just jumped out of the way.

The lights came on in the holding tank at that moment, distracting Collin. Samus then fired a homing missile at her. Collin saw this out of the corner of her eye and spun her bow to deflect it.

That didn't work to well.

"Agh!" She yelled as she was thrown back a bit. Her body was engulfed in flames. They licked at her wings and hair and clothing. She dropped her bow and tried to pat out the flames. While she was busy, a smash ball appeared.

_Hah. Too easy._ Samus jumped up to destroy the floating, glowing orb. It took a few tries to break it, but she finally did, just as Collin put out the flames. The dark angel looked up to see Samus glowing. Collin grabbed her bow and broke it into the swords. Samus fell to the stage and tried to land. However, Collin was there to slash up at her. Samus went a little up into the air, then came down a few feet away. Collin dashed under her and hit up again. Samus, who was quite unhappy to be treated as a ping pong ball, came down again, but when Collin went up with her sword, Samus axe kicked her shoulder. Collin fell to her knees, dropping the blade. Feet came into her vision. She looked forward to see knees, the looked up at the face of Samus's battle suit. She was grinning like mad.

Samus pointed her energy cannon in Collin's face. "At point blank range, this is gonna hurt." She said through her mask. Collin's eyes widened. She put one foot on the ground in an attempt to get away. But just as she did that, Samus stopped glowing. Instead, the only glowing Collin could see was in the barrel of the cannon.

She had a fraction of a second, and her only reaction was _"shit."_

The bounty hunter's final smash went off in Collin's face. Everyone in the waiting room gasped at the blinding light.

"Damn." Snake said.

The cannon continued to fire for a few more seconds before it stopped, breaking Samus's battle suit. Without the mask on, everyone could clearly see the sadistic grin on her face. They could also see Collin lying, face down, below Samus. She wasn't moving.

"Ha! I guess you should have been scared." Samus said, looking up for Master Hand.

_God…It hurts…hell, burns…ow… _Collin couldn't even form the words in her head. She did however, hear Samus's voice, and did not like the meaning. "You…can't beat me…" Collin breathed out. It came out muffled, however, so Samus couldn't hear her.

"Master Hand, declare me the winner." Samus said to the sky. When there was no answer, she looked down at her opponent. What she saw wasn't good. Collin had somehow grabbed her bow and had drawn an arrow, still lying down. Samus's eyes widened, as Collin fired it. It hit Samus and sent her flying into the black abyss. She tried to jump and double jump up, even throw her whip, but she missed the ledge. The bright light of her defeat went off, and on the screen, the words "Winner: Collin" came up. Many of the watching smashers cheered for the defeat of last year's champion.

Samus emerged, pissed. "That was so cheap." She grumbled. Luckily, when smashers traveled through the portals, they lost all injuries. She stalked out of the room, not waiting for her opponent to come through the portal. Many smashers left after her, satisfied by the fight. Only Pit and Kémon remained.

They gasped when Collin fell out of the portal. She hit the floor and stayed there, unmoving.

"What?! I thought that all injuries were supposed to be healed!" Pit yelled as the two ran to her.

"I don't know!" Kémon yelled back. "We need to ask the others."

Pit nodded and flattened his wings onto his back. He turned around and squatted down. "Help me pick her up." He told Kémon. The trainer nodded and shifted the unmoving body onto Pit's back. The angel then stood up, and the two walked out and down to ring 2. They found Ike, Zelda, and Link all congratulating Marth on his victory. The group turned to the newcomers and gasped.

Zelda hurried to them and helped Collin off of Pit's back. Pit held on a bit, but then let Zelda take the fallen angel. "What happened?" She asked them.

"Samus blasted her with her final smash." Kémon filled in.

"Yeah, but I've been hit by that smash." Link said. "That shouldn't have-"

"At point blank range." Pit interrupted.

"Oh." Link and Zelda flinched at the idea.

"So why won't she wake up? Aren't injuries supposed to be healed?" Kémon asked.

Marth stepped forward. "She's probably going through trauma." He told them. "I mean, she went through a lot of pain. Her brain doesn't know that it's safe to wake up."

"So it's mental?" Zelda asked.

"Probably."

Zelda moved the body to the side of the room so that the fallen angel wouldn't be stepped on.

"How'd she do otherwise?" Link asked.

Kémon grinned. "I wouldn't want to fight her."

"She won." Pit said crossly, remembering how mean Collin had been to him.

"That's good." Zelda said.

"So who's next?" Ike asked.

Master's voice rang out. "Okay. So the winners of the preliminaries and most of the first round have been determined. But the smasher's who will move onto round two are not yet complete. The winners of the preliminaries, Bowser, Falco, Zelda, and Marth, will now fight the remaining four smashers in this order: Bowser vs. Pit at ring 1, Falco vs. Ike at ring 2. Those will go now. The other two pairs, Zelda and Snake at ring 1 and Marth and Toon Link at ring 2, will go after. Please report to your rings now."

The group sighed. "At least we won't be fighting our friends." Pit said.

"In round 1." Ike muttered. However, he was very happy that he wasn't fighting Marth.

"Let's go guys." Zelda said and left. Pit and Link followed her out. Kémon looked between the two groups.

"Go. Prince Marth and I will stay here." Ike said. Kémon nodded and ran off. The door swung closed, but was almost immediately opened. In walked Falco and Toon Link.

"Avast! We're gonna swab the decks with your sorry behinds!" Toon Link taunted Ike and Marth. (Geez, I cannot believe he's a pirate. Link The Pirate!) Ike frowned. Marth just smiled at them.

"We'll just see." He said calmly. Falco grunted his disapproval of such confidence.

"Shall we go?" Ike said with his deep voice. Falco squinted his eyes even more at him. The bird-headed smasher then proceeded to walk through the portal, arms crossed. Ike turned to his own gate.

"Good luck Ike." He heard Marth say as Ike passed through the light. Those words coming from Marth gave him the final confidence boost he needed. It made him grin.

He poofed onto the Lilac Cruise stage (fox's new one) across from Falco. _Great, he has the home field advantage._ Ike drew his large two-handed sword. Falco drew his laser pistols.

"Begin!"

(and Ike, who did get hit a few times, won. And there was much rejoicing.)

Marth gritted his teeth and Ike got hit again and again by Falco's quick attacks. He was concerned for Ike's safety, even though he knew that Ike couldn't get seriously injured. It was odd; he really shouldn't be feeling such worry. He shook his head. _I'm worrying over nothing._

A rustling distracted him from the screen. He turned to the corner, where Collin was just sitting up. She shook her head and stretched her wings out, then looked up at Marth. "What happened?"

Marth smiled and walked over to her. He squatted down and put a hand on her shoulder, promting her to get up. As she struggled to stand, he responded, "Remember your fight with Samus?"

Collin, now standing, put her hand on her head. "Well, I fell and jumped. Samus was glowing, and then…um…oh, OH…ow…" She remembered with a grimace. "So how'd I get to ring 2?"

Marth brought her over to the screen. "You fainted."

Collin whipped her head to him. "I did WHAT?!"

Marth chuckled. "It's true. Pit carried you here."

"Bird-boy's strong enough to carry me?" Collin asked with disbelief. Marth shrugged, then turned back to the screen. After a few moments of watching Ike's struggle, Collin asked Marth "So, where's he now?"

"Ring 1." Marth answered, quickly glancing at her.

"Do you mind if I go?" Collin asked.

Marth chuckled. "Go." Collin turned and left, just noticing Toon Link, who has previously not noticed her in the corner and was still in shock that she just woke up. She flew up the stairs (quite literally) and burst into the waiting room. Kémon, Link, Zelda, and Snake were all there, looking at the screen. Collin made her way into the room and looked at the screen.

Pit stepped onto the final stage platform. His opponent was, well, a gigantic turtle with really big spikes and a strong resemblance to a dinosaur. Link had said he was a "koopa." Whatever that was.

Anyway, Bowser did not look like a nice guy. At all. He was, however, happy. His second opponent was a _fairy._ "Bwahahaha!" He roared. (Just for kicks, Master hand played Bowser's theme music in the background.)

Pit was a little shaken at the roar. _This guy's huge._ Pit shook his head. _No, I'm gonna win. I WILL._

"Go!"

Bowser started to lumber towards Pit, who quickly drew and shot a blue arrow. Bowser wasn't fast enough to jump and just took the hit. But it didn't slow him down much. Pit, now concerned that he was fighting a juggernaut, fired again. His arrows weren't damaging Bowser much. Pit fired one more before he felt Bowser had come to close. Pit jumped up, then flapped his wings 

hard to fly over the koopa. Unfortunately, he flew too close to Bowser, who reached to and plucked him out of the sky. Bowser held the angel and punched him repeatedly. Every punch felt like it broke a few bones, and man did it hurt.

Bowser, done with his attack, threw Pit over his shoulder and off the platform. Pit righted himself as fast as possible and grabbed the ledge as it flew by. Bowser ran as fast as he could to the edge, which wasn't very fast, and made it there just as Pit flipped himself up and slashed at Bowser. It damaged him, but not much. Bowser lifted his hand into the air, then brought it down on Pit. Pit pulled out his shield just in time, and the blow didn't fully damage him. He jumped up and flew high over Bowser and fired a few arrows. They all hit their mark, but did so little damage.

Pit landed on the other side of the platform and fired another few arrows. _Geez, nothing stops this guy._ Bowser came close again, and Pit spun his bow in circles at him. Bowser got caught in the attack and took some more damage. Unfortunately for Pit, Bowser brought his hand down on Pit and cancelled the attack, also sending the angel flying. Pit flapped to get back, but eventually had to summon Palutena's wings to get back. His shining, glowing wings brought him well over the platform, but dropped him not so gracefully down. Bowser turned and breathed fire on the angel. Pit stumbled back and just avoided the flame. He jumped back to increase the distance, then fired arrows. Bowser took more damage. He lumbered towards Pit just as a round dish thing with a B on it landed on the platform. Pit, now desperate, lunged for it and picked it up. Bowser then flying slammed at him, but Pit jumped back. Instead, he threw the bomb at Bowser.

Bowser got hit and took a lot of damage. It actually threw him back a bit. He just shook his head and stood up. Pit fired a few arrows as Bowser tried to reach him. Pit jumped when he came too close, and to his rescue, a smash ball appeared. He flew up and hit it with his dual swords, but 

Bowser jumped up under him with a whirling fortress attack and ripped into the poor little angel. Pit fell back down quickly, but Bowser fell faster. He waited until Pit hit the deck before jumping over him and Bowser Bombing him. Pit rolled out of the way just as the heavyweight crashed down right where he had been lying. He stood and fired an arrow, which he guided to hit the smash ball. This time, it broke. He summoned Palutena and his Centurion army and sent them at Bowser, who FINALLY took serious damage. The tiny little soldiers had a hard time throwing Bowser into the air, but he took the full brunt of the attack. Pit then ran at him and side slashed him, effectively knocking him off the platform. Bowser jumped and double jumped to get back, but Pit was on the edge to hit him off. He tried to move out to the side with his jumps, and Pit started firing arrows at him. Eventually, he got too far from the platform and fell. (yes, I know it's cheap. But effective.)

Bowser emerged from his portal, though he barely fit through, and, with his signature scowl, stalked out of the room. The observers laughed at his failure. Then Pit emerged victorious.

"Nice job." Zelda shook his hand.

"Yeah." Link piped up.

"Woot woot!" Kémon gave him a high five. Pit smiled at all the attention, then turned to the two who hadn't congratulated him: Snake and Collin. Snake shrugged. Collin smiled.

"So I guess you woke up." Pit stated the obvious.

"Eh, I guess you did okay. But it took you forever birdy." She rolled her eyes.

Pit stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, like you could have beaten him, Collin."

Collin started. "I could have taken him down in half the time it took you!" She said right back.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Pit challenged her.

Collin smiled triumphantly. "I already have."

"Oh really?" Pit looked skeptically at her.

"I beat Samus."

"With a cheap shot."

Collin glared. Pit smiled; he just won.

"Well, you just watch, cause I'm gonna win this year."

"You'll have to go through me first." Pit responded.

"And me!" Kémon piped up.

"And me!" Link chimed in.

"Me too." Snake muttered.

Zelda chuckled.

"Well then, I'll beat you all!" Collin said. The group laughed (minus Snake).

The screen flashed. "Zelda and Snake, enter ring 1."

Zelda turned to the gang. "Here I go…again." Link gave her a hug. Kémon, Pit, and Collin all nodded. She then turned to Snake. "Good luck." He grunted and walked through the portal. Zelda turned. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" the gang called as she disappeared through the light.

* * *

(I'm ending the chapter here cause otherwise it might take me another few weeks to finish. And I know you guys have been very patient. Thank you.)

**Phoenix:** i was wondering if you were ever gonna post

**Moon:**and I'm wondering if you're ever gonna write anything anyway!

**Phoenix:** XP

**Moon:** Nyaaaah.

...

**Moon:** oh, so i'm rewatching yu-gi-oh!. it's fun i also watched ouran high school host club. one of the best anime's evah! oh, and so is This Ugly Yet beautiful World. it's wicked awesome! oh and i got a facebook and contacts and...

**Phoenix:** blah blah blah. review


End file.
